It's a Secret
by Ochichin
Summary: I wrapped my fingers with his as he pulled me closer. His hands slid down my hips and I pull away. "This is wrong. We're not suppose to be together. If they knew-" I say with my eyes locked with his. He leans down to whisper in my ear. "It'll be our secret." Hunter x Hunter x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**An x Unexpected x Encounter**

" _You have brought shame to this family. You are just a coward. Foolish, stubborn, ignorant. No parent will ever love a child like you."_

I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust my vision. The smell of body odor came in contact with my nose. _Jesus, why does it have to smell like body odor in this hell hole. Even with this mask on I can still smell the green aura of crap coming out their armpits. _After taking a few steps with a disgusted look in my eyes, people already started to look at me suspiciously. I stared backed hoping to get a reaction but they just looked away continuing on their conversations. A green dude in a suit appeared in front of me and handed me a number.

"Hello sir, please take this number." He said politely smiling handing me the number 201. "Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times, be careful not to lose it." _Sir? Oh right. _I eyed down at my attire. I was wearing a black worn-out sleeveless shirt under my long sleeved jacket that goes down to my knees ( because they're pretty comfy ), with skinny jeans, my regular old combat boots. _Is it because of my hair?_ I had very short dark hair. _I guess short enough for people to mistake me as a guy. Maybe it's the mask. _It was just a piece of cloth covering the bottom portion of my face. Well, being from a well known family while having the same looking face will raise some questions. Knowing this was going to take long until other hunters came, I leaned my back against the wall and put the tag number where it is visible. I closed my eyes. The sudden thought of my past came to my head.

My mother died while giving birth to me. For those past 9 months, my mother never knew a monster was growing inside of her that will lead her to her death. I was the last and only female child of the Zenaku family. My father only wanted sons to pass on the family name. And he hated me the most. One for being weak. And two for killing the woman he loved .He didn't want the Zenuka family to be seemed as weak. I was to be kept secret from the public and whoever disobeyed that rule will be killed. Especially to this family named The Zoldycks. Man, who knew how long my father has been rivals with the man of that household, Silva was it? All I know about the Zoldyck family was that they're a family of assassins. Well shit. Zenaku vs. Zoldyck, who wouldn't want to see the most powerful families in the hunter world fight against each other? After a few years of being the rebellious person I am which means sneaking out of the family household every night, my father finally decided _'Hey why not put this piece of crap in a place where she won't escape, we have no use for her, all she ever does is dumb shit right?' _ So there I was, in an underground hell hole. Pretty comfy, but being in a place where only the servants can talk to you and no one else, felt like hell. One of the people who were sent down to deliver my food was found dead the next day next to an open secured password locked door. Next to the corpse was his heart drenched in fresh blood.

"Excuse me?" I heard a boy's voice near me interrupting my thoughts. I opened eyes to see a boy with spiky hair and matching green clothes about my height in front of me. "The exam is about to start-"

"GON HURRY UP!" _Gon?. . . . _A man in a suit carrying a brief case yelled at him. I looked to see people walking already. "LETS GO!" he yelled once more and sprinted towards a blonde guy- maybe female?

The boy sweatdropped and ran towards them. I quickly followed behind trying to see whats going on, only to catch up with the man in the suit and blondie. "Gomen!" Gon apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Who is this guy?" the man in the suit asked pointing at me. My eyes widen. _shit shit shit what do I say?! My real name- or- _

"Isn't rude asking for a persons name without politely greeting them?" The blondie said obviously trying to piss off the man in suit.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" He yelled angrily

Suddenly the speed started to increase. "Eh? What's happening-"

"The people in the front started running." Gon said as we all picked up the speed.

"He's picked up the pace." The blond said. In the front I saw a man with a mustache leading the group speaking.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I'm Satotz Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"What about phase one?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"It has already commenced." Satotz said. Shocked looks came from people's faces next to us.

" I see how it is, so its an endurance test." The blond said looking around.

" Hey! I didn't get your name?" Gon asked smiling cheekily at me. _What should I say. . . . ._

"It's-"

"YOU SHOULD SHOW THE HUNTER EXAM SOME RESPECT!" We both turned our heads to see the guy in the suitcase yell at a kid with white hair and pale skin. _Albino maybe? _"USING A SKATEBOARD IS CHEATING! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE AN ENDURANCE TEST!"

"You're wrong!" Gon yelled out unexpectedly. "All he said was to follow him!"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" The man in the suit yelled. The Albino kid on the skateboard then went up to Gon.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"I'm 12 years old-" Gon said. Then the Albino kid then looked at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm….." The kid then jumped off his skateboard. "I'm Killua." He said eyeing the both of us.

"Gon~!" Gon said cheerfully. They both then looked at me at the same time. _Maybe I can just fake my identity- I look like a guy in appearance right? I guess it will be pretty easy to fool them. Maybe . . . . just maybe . . . I can maybe start a new life , new story, new adventure, and forget about the past-_

_Maybe . . . ._

I gulped." My name is . . . . Shiro."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or ANY characters other than my OC

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Exam One x Endurance **

When I told them my name, Killua nodded cautiously examining me as if I were some research project. _Did I look THAT suspicious to this guy? _I sweat dropped. Gon however smiled with a sparkle in his eye, "Oh your name sounds cool!"

"Killua sounds way more cooler though." Killua said with a smirk on his lips. _This guy- He's trying to play with me-_ I thought with a vein popping on the side of my head.

We continued running for what seemed like maybe 4 hours? I looked behind me to see people already starting to fall down giving up. _Jesus, this is just sad. Really._ I saw a chubby guy who was carrying a laptop already at his limit. He dropped his device when 3 guys started to say some things to him. _Oh, and there he goes._ I thought as I watched him scream like he was about to die. _Wonderful, less people to worry about. _I then saw another chubby guy handing the 3 guys money. "He won't be taking the Hunter Exam again for sure~" he said. _Oh this fucking cheater- _

"Thanks Tonpa, you really do love crushing rookies!" One of the 3 men said laughing.

"Heh, I live for it~" Tonpa said smirking. _Let's see who'll be smirking now~ _I picked up the nearest rock near me and tried to aim it on his forehead. _Ready . . . AND- _I threw the rock right in the center of his forehead. He fell backwards feeling the sharp pain hit his head as his eyes widen. _BULLS EYE!_ I smiled at myself chuckling a bit.

"T-T-TONPA?!" The 3 men yelled in unison watching Tonpa hit the ground unconscious.

"Don't you think that was a little to harsh?" I turned my head to see Killua smirking. My eyes met with his for a moment. _Wow . . . his eyes seems so . . . mysterious. . . _"Hellooooo?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Killua's eyebrow furrow. "Somethin wrong with my face?" he asked. I turned my head the opposite way.

"Hmph."

"OI! DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT-" he yelled while making a fist at me. Gon then suddenly stopped his tracks. Killua and I both stopped running also. We turned around to see the man in the suit panting heavily.

"LEORIO!" Gon yelled shouting his name. _Leorio, huh so that's his name-_

"Come on just leave him. Let's get going." Killua said sighing and scratching the back of his head.

" You got lice by any chance?" I asked Killua smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Killua yelled clearly pissed off at me. "GON LET'S DITCH THIS ONE TO!" He yelled to Gon pointing at me. I was on the verge of laughing my ass off. Gon just said nothing and continued to stare at Leorio.

"Jeez you piss me off." Killua said crossing his arms.

"Then go piss in the corner over there, looks like a great spot to piss on." I said as my smirk grew larger. Killua was about to argue back when Leorio's yell cut him off.

"SCREW THIS SHIT! IM GOING TO BECOME A HUNTER! DAMN IT AAALLL!" Leorio screamed running past us leaving his suitcase. Gon smiled as he took his fishing hook out to get the suitcase.

"LETS GO!" Gon yelled running with both Killua and me following behind. Killua then gave me a death glare as I smiled at him. _Good thing I have this mask on, at least they won't ever see my stupid smile._ I thought sighing in relief.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" One of the people in the crowd yelled out. In front of us were stairs. _How long is this god damn tunnel?!_ I thought as we started climbing up the stairs. After a few minutes the Examiner Sotatz then started to pick up the speed once more.

"If he keeps up this pace, more people will start failing!" Another person said panting heavily.

"Hey Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua asked looking at Gon smirking. _When does this guy ever NOT smirk._ I thought sweat dropping.

"Sure! Loser has to buy dinner!" Gon said smiling. Before Gon could ask me if I wanted to join, I was already picking up my pace. I looked back at Killua and Gon. I smiled and gave them a peace sign, letting them know that it's on.

"O-OI! CHEATER!" Gon yelled trying to catch up to me.

"Oh no you don't!" Killua said picking up his speed passing Gon.

"H-HEY WAIT!" Gon yelled again trying to catch up with the both of us. I turned around to see Gon almost catching up. _Where did-_

"You should always keep your eyes forward." I heard someone whisper in my ear. _oh fuck-_ In front of me was a smirking Killua. I then noticed Gon finally caught up with me. As we were running, I caught up with blondie and shirtless Leorio.

" Shiro . . . was it?" I looked at the blond and nodded. _Wow, this guy seems so feminine. _He nodded also.

"Is Kurapica flirting with Shiro already~? How sudden-" Leorio was cut off by Kurapika's head chop. _Ah . . . Kurapika, I guess thats his name also._

"For your information, I'm not into guys. I bet if I check your internet history will be all the gay porn videos you jerk off to." Kurapika said chuckling.

"EXCUSE ME?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU CHECK MY INTERNET HISTORY?!" Leorio yelled rubbing his head. " AND RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

"Oh~ was I right?" Kurapika asked smirking.

"SHUT UP!" The pissed off Leorio said picking up his pace muttering insults towards Kurapika. There I was again on the verge of laughing my ass off. Instead of embarrassing myself in front of people, I chuckled a bit then coughed trying to make sure no one heard my laugh. Kurapika then looked at me weirdly.

"You kind of sound like a girl when you laugh." Kurapika said panting as he ran. _Oh fuck. _

"O-oh really?!" I said trying to use my manly voice. "I think there was something in my throat for a second there."

"Hm . . . . I see." He said nodding as he took off that blue thing he was wearing and continued running. Completely forgetting about the race, I saw Gon and Killua already in the front of the group.

"SHIT!" I cursed at myself as I picked up my speed. _I don't got a whole lot of money here to buy a dinner for 3_._ I shouldn't have spent it all on a fancy chinese buffet._ I sweat dropped. I inhaled, then exhaled. _HERE I GO!_ I sprinted fast towards Gon and Killua's direction. When I finally caught up with them, Gon looked at me with his cheeky smile again._ When does this guy NOT smile._

"You caught up!" Gon said patting me on the back gently. A slight heat rose up to my cheeks.

"Oh goody, he's back." Killua sarcastically said. I gave him a death glare as he smirked joyfully. "I'm impressed you both can keep up with me."

"Really?" Gon said laughing a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe everyone is just too slow." He said disappointed. "Man . . . . the hunter exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun."

"Pfffft-" I said trying to hold in my laugh.

"What?" Killua asked looking weirdly at me.

"Oh man, it's just starting." I said smirking to myself.

"What did you say?" Killua asked again. I shook my head.

"Hey Killua, why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked suddenly.

"Huh? I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I heard the exam was pretty tough, so I thought it would be fun. But this is disappointing." Killua said. "What about you?"

"Well my dad's a Hunter I want to be like him!"

"What about you Shiro?" Gon asked looking at me.

"W-Well uh-" I looked forward to see light. _That must be the exit!_ "OH WON'T YOU LOOK AT THAT!" Both Killua and Gon looked forward to see the exit as well. The three of us looked at each other and sprinted towards the exit.

"GOOAAAAAAAL!" Both Killua and Gon yelled at the same time as we all passed the door at the same time. A smile appeared on my face.

"Yay! I win~" Gon said happily.

"EEEEH?! It was obviously me!" Killua argued back.

"Excuse you guys, the legit winner of this race is me~" I said crossing my arms. The three of us continued to argue about who won and who will buy dinner.

_I didn't know why but . . . this was the first time in years where I felt something good is about to happen. _I smiled at the thought. _Yeah . . . . I guess so._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or ANY characters other than my OC

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Exam One and half x Forest**

We arrived at apparently the second part of the first phase of this exam. Killua, Gon and I sat down taking a break. We noticed that the place ahead of us was foggy. Foggy as in you can't see shit even when there is a person right next to you. Finally the fog started to clear up. In front of us, there were full of trees. Is the next part in a forest?

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these Wetlands to get to Phase two of the exam." Satotz said. "Be very careful. There are many wild animals in these parts. If you let them fool you . . . you're dead." Everyone around us started to sweat. You can literally feel the tension in the air. "Stay very close, and you'll be safe."

"What a joke. How can they fool us when we're expecting it?" Leorio said clearly underestimating.

"DONT LET THEM FOOL YOU!" A man said from behind. "HE'S LYING TO YOU! LOOK AT THIS!" He then pulled out what seemed to be a dead body of the examiner. Everyone then started to ask questions and panic trying to figure out which is a lie and which is true

"Waa, it looks just like Satotz-san." Gon said. _Dumbasses . . . _ I thought. I then stood up and silently picked up two rocks, gripping them both in each hand. Without hesitating I immediately threw both rocks in different directions. One towards the man, and one towards the Examiner. Apparently the man fell backwards and coughed up blood. The examiner however caught the rock like it was nothing.

"Bingo~" I said with a smirk. " A real hunter would have been able to catch that with his own bare hands, or even dodge it." I said. Everyone then looked at me surprised. "Eh . . . . " I said feeling a bit awkward as everyone just stared.

"I shall take that as a compliment." Satotz said as his mustache moved up and down as he spoke. I then heard a man chuckle and staring from behind me. I turned around to see a man who looked like a clown playing with his cards.

"Interesting." He said and walked away as I looked suspiciously. _Weirdo._ I thought.

"Show off." I heard Killua said who was next to me.

"Jealous much?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!" He argued back holding a fist.

"As you may have already know, you must always be on your guard. Don't let a creature here fool you." Satotz said. "Then, let us be on our way." He then started walking towards the forest as we followed behind. It was extremely foggy, I can barely see anything.

"Tsk, another marathon." Leorio complained as he jogged.

"The wet ground will make it harder for us to run." Kurapika panted.

"There should be about 300+ applicants left, for sure." Killua said.

"No shit sherlock." I said as Gon sweat dropped.

"Killua gave a death glare. _Oh how fun it is to piss this guy off~_ I thought smiling to myself.

We continued to jog for what seemed like hours. The humid in the air made me sweaty, my favorite boots are getting messed up, and I got mud all over my jeans. _Fuck, how am I gonna do laundry now- _I thought pissed.

"The fog is getting thicker." Gon said.

"Gon . . . Let's move up." Killua said purposely ignoring me. Gon nodded.

"Okay, come on Shiro, we don't want to lose sight of the Examiner." He said.

"WHY ARE YOU INVITING HIM?!" Killua shouted with a vein on his head.

"EEEHH why not?" Gon said with a confused face. I snickered.

"Tsk, lets just go." Killua said picking up his pace.

"What's wrong?" I asked Killua as we picked up the pace.

"Are you being concerned of me~?" Killua asked with that stupid cat look on his face.

"Just answer my question." I asked glaring at him. He sighed.

"I want to gain some distance between Hisoka and us. It seems like there's gonna be some trouble. I can smell it in the air." He said with a serious tone.

"What other things can you smell with that?" I asked again. Killua just tried to hold his anger in with veins popping on the sides of his head.

"Hmmm smell?" Gon said as he sniffed the air. "Eeeh I don't smell anything." Both Killua and I sweat dropped. We continued to run for a few minutes as we started to hear people's screams. "What do you think is happening?" Gon asked looking behind him.

"Just stay on your guard." Killua said looking straight forward.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay . . . " I wondered. I looked at him and gave him a pat in the back.

"I hope." He said looking concerned.

"Yeah, okay!" He said.

"Huh?"

We suddenly stopped running as the ground beneath us fell down.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_~FROG - IN - WAITING~_

A few minutes later, after being swallowed up by a gigantic frog, the frog finally puked us out onto the ground. "Fuck, frog breath." I said wiping the slime off my jacket.

"I guess it didn't like how we tasted." Gon said awkwardly laughing.

"Or maybe this." Killua said holding up one of those cans Tonpa gave out to people. We stood up and dusted ourselves off. "Come on let's go." Killua said walking ahead.

"But what about Leorio and Kurapika." Gon said worriedly.

"Forget about them. Lets go."Killua said already running as I followed behind. We then spotted the other runners.

"We caught up! Gon-" Killua paused as he noticed Gon wasnt with us anymore. "Hey, wheres gon?" Killua asked looking back at me. I already started running back hoping to find where Gon went. _Jesus, where did this kid run off to._ I thought looking around. After a few minutes of searching, I finally saw gon.

"GON-" I shouted but was cut off. As the fog became clearer, I saw him face to face with Hisoka.

"Is that a fishing hook I see?" Hisoka said walking towards Gon. "Let me see~" He said holding a hand out.

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" I heard Leorio yell as he ran towards Hisoka. Hisoka then landed a punch on Leorio. _oh shit._ I thought. I then stood up and walked towards the field. Hisoka then spotted me and smirked.

"Oh my my my~ Look who came to join~" Hisoka said smirking. Gon looked at me as if I were crazy.

"SHIRO! GET AWAY!" He yelled as he told me to go back. I continued to walk as I ignored Gon. Now, I was face to face with Hisoka.

"It's nice of you to join us~" Hisoka said holding up one of his cards. I smirked also.

"Enough of the talk." I said. I struck him with an uppercut. I saw his eyes widen from shock. I also saw Gon's eyes widen. "You shouldn't underestimate people." I said with a deathly stare. As Hisoka regained his balance, a smirk came upon his face.

"Interesting. VERY INTERESTING!" He yelled grabbing me by the neck and lifting me up. I struggled as I tried to kick him. Thats when I fell unconscious.

"SHIRO!" Gon yelled as he charged forward with his fishing hook. "LET HIM GO!" He yelled striking him but instead he turned into smoke. I fell down onto the floor .

"Do not fear~ I will not kill your friend. He passed~" Hisoka said smiling pointing at Leorio. "You both pass as well~" Gon gave him a confused then started to walk away. "Its good to have friends." He said as he picked up Leorio. "You can find your way back right?" Gon nodded. "Good boy." He said as he walked away disappearing from the fog.

"SH-SHIRO!" Gon shouted as he went over to me. "Are you okay?!" He shouted. He then realized that I was unconscious.

"GON!" He heard Kurapika's voice.

"Where is Leorio?!" He asked. Gon told Kurapika about what had just happened. "I see . . . let's get going." He said picking my unconscious body up into a piggy back ride as my arms lay onto his shoulders. Kurapika then felt two bumps pushing against his back. Kurapika turned to look at Shiro's face.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked looking back at Kurapika.

"N-Nothing." He said as they both headed towards the second destination.

When they finally made it to their destination, they spotted Leorio sitting next to a tree. "LEORIO!" Gon yelled as both him and Kurapika who was still carrying me ran towards him.

"Man that stung . . . " Leorio said rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Gon!" Killua said walking towards the group.

"Killua!" Gon said smiling. Killua then looked at my unconscious body.

"What happened to him?" Killua asked raising a brow.

"Weeeell . . . ." Gon said scratching the back of his head. Kurapika then placed me by the tree.

"I think the second part is about to start soon." Kurapika said. Killua eyed my body as everyone else began to listen to Sotatz announcement.

"Hmm . . . . " Killua said as he walked towards me. He squatted down with his face in front of mine. _Why does he always wear this mask?_ Killua thought thinking as though this was an opportunity to get back at him, he took one of his hands and placed it on the side of my cheek about to pull down my mask.

"Ugh . . . ." I groaned. I immediately opened my eyes realizing that I was still in the Hunter exam. But instead, I came face to face with a frozen Killua in front of me. My eyes widen. _W-Wait-_ We stayed in the same position for a few moments. Killua then stood up and jumped back blushing madly.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled pointing at me

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled back as I stood up and heat raised up to my cheeks. "W-W-WHY WERE YOU TOUCHING MY CHEEK?!" I pointed at him also.

"THERE WAS A FLY ON YOUR FACE AND I HAD TO SLAP IT AWAY FOR YOUR SAKE!"

"WHAT?! YOUR OBVIOUSLY LYING!" I yelled once more.

"NO IM NOT!" Killua yelled back with a 'i just fucked up' face. We both then heard the gates opening as Killua sighed in relief.

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter."A female voice said. I gave Killua the death of 'we will finish this later' glare. Killua sweat dropped. We all went inside to see an enormous guy and a woman sitting down.

"I'm Menchi, the Second examiner~" The woman said smiling.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." The huge guy said smiling also.

_I hope I don't go bald because of this guy._ I thought glancing at Killua who also glanced at me then turned away. _Tsk. Yeah right._


End file.
